New Chameleon?
by FantasyAngel77
Summary: Gallagher now has snotty boys attending the elite boarding school. When Cammie goes on a Coveops mission she meets Bella Delaney. Will Cammie take her under her wings and create a chameleon junior or treat her to some tea? Only one way to find out... Read it!;)I own only Bella DeLaney!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the mall getting ready to mess with Zach. Out of the corner of my right eye I saw a girl of around 11 probably waiting for her mom sitting on the couch in Fendi studying me. Suddenly, she looked towards the changing rooms satisfied no one was in sight she ran up to me. Now I was a spy trained to expect the unnexpected but what came next threw me off track. The little girl having stopped a feet before me and pull me to the side next to the entrance. Now I could have knocked her out in two seconds but either it was shock or curiosity I held back and let myself be pulled by this brown-haired, blue-eyed we stopped she stared me in the eye and whispered in a voice so soft I had to lean in," You're a spy aren't you?" Those words shocked me so much I nearly lost my cool. Nearly..." No why would you think that?," I said as I chuckled.

"Because I saw you blend in with at least 5 groups in the last hour."

I stood there speechless thinking to myself Dang this girl is good. Out loud I muttered under my breath,"9 actually."

" I said 5 at least. By the way," she said," I'm Bella DeLaney and could you ask your mom to let me study at Gallagher Academy? I promise I'm not working for the CoC."

I guess I looked at her suspiciously because she added,"If you don't believe me search me up." Then turning on her heels began to walk back to the couch just in time because her mother had just stepped out of the dressing room,looking at me she asked," Who was that?"

Belle,non-chalantly answered," Oh she's new around town so I gave her some directions." without even blinking an eye and looking straight at her mother! Maybe this kid had potential after all because from what I can see this kid had talent. Smiling to myself, I turned on my heel and headed of to finish my quest and have a talk about a special kid who could be a great pavement artist like yours truly. But first I pulled out my phone andpinched in a a very familiar number... 10 seconds later" Liz? I need some information of a civilian who could be the next chameleon. You up to it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Research

Author's Note:

Hey guys I was so surprise by how many viewers I got! I thought it would take at lease a few days to get 4 viewers! Thanks to my few followers for waiting... AND A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO BELLAGOODE THE FIRST REVIEW I GOT!?R&R(tell me some requests for different p.o.v.) P.S. this is my first story so go easy on me, please?!And I could gladly use some pointers(hope u guys r more helpful then the help section!)?

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V.

Walking away, I quickly put my encounter with Bella out of my mind ... for now and continued on my mission... seconds later I walked out of the girls restroom with a beautiful,naturally curly, red wig and purple contacts dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white v-necked , gray hoodie, and a light leather jacket over it and white Vans. Reaching into my pocket I texted Liz Bella's name, first and last. Almost instantly Liz replied with the following:

Name: Bella Lauren DeLaney, Homeschooled spy

Clearance: 4

Excels at: all subjects, know 19 languages, karate; black-belt

Personality: observant, nice, smart, quick witted, athelitic, and charming

Talents: technostress , athlete, gymnast,sing,karate,lying,acting,and blending

Achievements: tailed a CIA agent for four hours without getting caught, fourth highest IQ in the world for preteens and teens in top ten for the official list, had hacked into CIA base when around the age of three, and is highly respected and trusted, after research doesn't work for CoC but caught a spy in the act and is immune to the tea and truth serum

Relatives: Sophia Lynn Dornbush(mother),and Cole Ethan Hale DeLaney no siblings

Age,grade: 11,6

Appearance:naturally changing hair, gold flecked blue eyed, obviously female

DNA: o positive

"thnx Liz," I typed back. Then I pretended to dial someone and press it to my ear making it look so that I was not talking to myself as I speak to Joe through my comms unit. " Permission to play with Zachary Goode?" I asked in a mocking voice. Joe laughed along with me then answered,"Permission granted, but don't hurt the poor boy's ego too much ok?" He said following along.I laughed in response and " ended the call". I walked casually around and scanned for my target, spotting him. I browse around discreetly towards where he stood not so discreetly probably looking for me by the railing about 27.54 feet away from me. Suddenly I saw Bella playing on one of those random resting couches. As an idea start to form in my head, I changed courses and mimick one of those walks where the worried relative finally found the lost one, which in my case was my sister. " Where have you been?!"I shouted tuning my voice to sound like a very annoyed sister," I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Here, and clearly you haven't look everywhere since you didn't look her." She said calmly not even looking up from her phone. Apparently she is smart and a great actress. Then she leaned towards me and whispered," They're gone" loud enough though for Zach could hear and he smirked.

"Phew,"I played along then hi-fived her. I felt something being pressed into my hand and clutched my hand around it then opened it in between pages of my magazine. I read it: Look my stepmother was Sophia and when my dad found out she worked for the CoC he left and killed her on their anniversary dinner last night but it happened in an alley and she also killed him in the process. Just this morning I got the news when I was watching it but before the police could come take me I hacked into the CIA files and found that Gallagher and Blackthorne was having a mission so I rushed here to try to get in to the accademy hoping you guys would except me, then I met you. That woman was just a saleswoman I knew and had to lie to and said I was waiting for some friends. Please take me with you! I have high enough clearance to go to Gallagher and my dad is in CIA and has taken me to work so I could be at your level! I wrote back: I'm sorry I won't just bring you to the accademy... I'm now declaring myself your sister, best friend, mentor and roommate. And even if you are CoC you would have at least be at least 15. When she read this her eyes gleamed and I saw tears in her eyes so I pulled her into a bone crushing sisterly hug. When we stopped hugging my internal clock told me it was time to meet Mr. Soloman and the rest so I stood up and holding my new sister's hand I strode along now having another reason to fight the CoC. Another reason to fight,the reason was for love, and hope of another day surrounded by beloved ones...

AN

So should I continue or leave it at that? Help me answer this hard question and review!

- Viv out!? ﾟﾒﾗ?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Can I get more reviews? I won't force you but just know I would like some reviews (good or bad they both help me)! Thnx:)**

* * *

**Cammie: **

After I arrived at the fountain, where we were supposed to meet Mr. Soloman, I ignored all the stares I received from my fellow high-classed, young spy-in-trainings who couldn't even mask their own faces and headed straight towards my group(Liz,Bex,Macey,Zach,Grant,Nick,Jonas) who were the only one who didn't looked surprised beside Mr. Soloman.

"I supposed Liz filled you in." I told them as Liz started to blush and defend herself,but I held up a hand stopping her,"Actually, you did me a favor."

Then the questions came and I ended up telling them my decisions and Bella's situation. After this was done, the gushing began from the girls and the teasing from the boys, all the while Bella stood there calmly, graciously accepting the compliments and quickly dishing remarks back, oblivious to the fact of the mix of girls and guys spies staring at her and reaching for their pockets( either she didn't know or doesn't care),which for spies is bad news. Finally, all of the students had reach their destination(the girls obviously won...again) we headed towards the car and home,bed,homework,sparring, or in my case my mom's office a.k.a. the Room of Doom.

* * *

Shaken by a pair of gentle a contrast to my friend's usual way of waking up I opened my eyes in surprise to find two staring right back. Everything came back to me through the haziness of sleep. And I quickly opened the door while holding my sister's hand rushed through the doors to the elite Gallagher School known to outsiders, a training school to the students, and home to me. Seconds later I burs through the bookcase in my mother's office and out of breath ask my mother,"Can I talk to you?"

"Do I have a choice?" My mom responded with a chuckle.

Laughing I replied,"Guess not."

"So what is it?"

"So I met this girl and..."I explained to her the whole story.

But when she looked up at the mention of Bella's name her face bore an expression that surprised me because I had expected shock,joy anything but sadness and the guilt in her eyes. "Well you would have found out sooner or later."she heaved," Bella is your real sister."

"WHAT!"Bella and I said at the same time, well more like shouted, at least my mom had soundproof walls.

"Please don't get mad."My brave mother of a spy squeaked but I couldn't have blame her, after all the look we gave her would have made Zach wipe off his smirk and run away screaming like a little girl(not that Gallagher girls scream like well a normal girl,mmhm maybe i should do that to him).

Anyway, after a while of pacing(Bella and me), and squirming(our super brave headmaster ladies and gentlemen also mine and obviously Bella's mother), I spoke,"Ehh it's best this way. I was about to ask you if Bella could be my sister,and not just because of the sisterhood, and if she can enroll with me. Well wish granted, but tell me why you left Bella?"

Bella having not spoken until now urged my mother,well _our_ mother with a,"Yeah, why?"

"Well," my mother started, sorry... our(still getting used to it here!) sounding a little nervous but you can still hear a sliver of hope," I had to keep you safe because we have enemies and they would love to get their hands on you both. So I had to separate you to make it harder for them to get at you. And since it would be great for you to bond and watch over each other she can stay with you and you can train her,to catch her up, considering she's younger than you."

And after the hugging and Q&Aing we hugged and promised to talk more at sunday's dinner to catch up and bond. But after closing my mom's door I knew we had already bonded more than we ever will and that we had another member on our team in the battle against the evil. SO BRING IT ON!

**So how was it?I know it's bad but I'll try to become a better author.**

**- Viv out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank for all the reviews and viewers! AND SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO LOUDANDPROUD FOR VOICING HER COMMENTS ABOUT MY WRIING WAIT FOR IT... LOUN ADND PROUD!;) Here goes nothing!The moment you' ve all been waiting for... Chapter four of ****_The Next Chameleon _****_ by yours truly!_**

* * *

Bella's POV:

After, we enter Cammie's dorm(my sister, can you believe it?! That means I'm not related to my evil and crazy in the head stepmother but also not my dad. I wonder who my dad is?) we were met by a surprise neither me nor Cammie had expected...we were...wait for it...wait for it...hold your horses...bombard by...QUESTIONS!

"What ..."

"why..."

"where"

And it went on like that for who know how long?(actually I do 4 minutes and 56 second comes with being a spy, my internal clock, they' re a package)Then Cammie raised that magical hand of hers and quieted the lot down which included Bex,Liz,Macey,Zach,Nick,Grant,Jonas. When we were done explaining we decided to head to the library so Cammie and of course Liz(they' re both done with their work) could catch me up on their classes and soon to be classes on Monday.

_FOUR HOURS_ LATER (FOUR)

All our eyes and faces were burning from sitting in one place and staring at things too hard. I had caught up with all my classes(what can I say I'm a fast learner) and the others had finished their work so we decided to get some drinks and snacks(it was a friday and a town day so here was no lunch) from the chef. We arrived there at 3:34 just in time to catch the chef before he went on his break thanks o Cammie's passageways which she promise to teach me on since I was going to be a pavement artist too. We asked him to make some cookies(chocolate-chip and macadamia nut) and sugar-coated donuts, and white-gummy bears smoothie( Cammie says they had a mission to steal the recipe from Jamba Juice in 8th grade). After we thanked the chef and carried our stuff and snacks upstairs we split ways, the boys to their dorms to drop of their books and change out of their uniforms and us to our dorms. When I opened up the door I found an extra bed from before probably mine and my books and uniforms,supplies,my toiletries, and a note that says:

We'll go shopping for both of you.

Love, mom

I showed the note to Cammie and went to change but not before nodding at Cammie's gesture to keep quiet about the note and fear in her eyes probably because of what Macey might make her buy. When I came back I saw the note under my pillow and a wink from Cammie. After everyone finished changing I told them about my life they told me theirs(including the boys) since they said and I quote:

"You're Cammie's sister so you'll find out anyways besides now we're practically family now."

Which was nice of them but since their lives and mine consisted of too much pain we just quickly told our stories and moved on(I found out from Cammie our dad was Matthew Morgan and that he was MIA of which there was an awkward silence followed by A gay baby was just born from me and Grant and this caused some surprise quickly followed by a laughter that broke he tension). Once we were done with our snacks we split and changed into our exercising clothes of which I borrowed from Cammie from when she was my age and met up at the P.E. barn. Cammie tested me to see what to teach me and decide I needed to do some Gymnastics of which I mastered in half an hour(like I said I'm a fast learner) and moved on to some advanced and probably illegal moves to catch me up of which I also mastered. Seeing that I was a worthy fighter the group challenged me o King of the Mat. First came Jonas, we circled each other me relaxed and not showing any moves( something Cammie also taught me) while him tensed and sweaty. He made the mistake of punching my face and I dodged, causing Grant to tease me with a,"Why are you dodging him you chicken?"

"Very mature, Grant!" I shot back causing Zach to whisper to him and Nick thinking I didn't hear but I did.

He'd said,"Come on we'll show her. I think you can handle a little girl not to mention one that's only 11."

Ohhh Grant and Zach are gonna get it good and Nick too. I doge another flimsy punch from Jonas and feeling bad for him I only flipped him Judo style over my head just barely controlling my anger. Then came Bex who was a little challenging but I managed to find her weak spot and triple flipped over her head and pressed gently while saying," I thought you knew better than to underestimate a girl."

"Sorry,"she admitted looking ashamed but than a gleam came into her eyes and she said,"I'll spar with you and help you practice for P.E.?"

"Sounds good!"I replied.

Next came Cammie and of course she won because she knew not to underestimate anyone ever, but since I wanted to challenge Nick and Zach I stayed on the mat. When Nick came up I knew I was going to have an easy time with so I grabbed my Portuguese flash cards as he began and in 10 seconds flat I was sitting on his back and counting in Portuguese from 15 to 1 as the girls whistled and the boys gaped. And finally up next was Mr. Zach Goode wearing a smirk of his and said in his cocky tone,"Ready to lose?"

"Nope you?" I said also smirking and in ten seconds kicked him with flying kick and flipped onto a beams watching in amusement s he got back up and started looking for me along with the rest except for Cammie who smiled innocently at them when they looked at her( after all she had also taught me that trick). After a few seconds I jumped and landed with catlike grace behind Zach and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I pushed his pressure point and watched as he fell into unconsciousness whispering,"Who's the little 11 year old girl, now?" Mission accomplished with flying colors. YEAHHHH ,BABY!

* * *

**Sorry it was so long and kinda runon. I'm kinda famous for writing in review**

**-Viv out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R!ENJOY!**

* * *

Cammie'sPOV:

Monday, we had made it through the day and Bella urned out to be a _VERY_fast learner and had done pretty good in her classes but you could tell she was staying low and observing everything. Smart girl. Anyway, it was P&E and we were walking to the barn with the rest of the gang, our conversation was something like this:

Bex:Grant, you call me that again and you'll no longer be able to have babies in the future!

Grant:Yes babykins...I mean Bex!

Nick:What are you talking about, mousse is way better than gel!

Macey:Mhmm and maybe I'm better of with another boyfriend.

Nick:Did I say mousse was better than gel I meant vice versa...OOPSY DAISY?!

Liz:Hey that's mine!

AND SO ON...

While Bella just looked on and observed everything, once or twice I saw her drag her hand along the wall and push a few stones randomly,told ya she learnt with such an awesome teacher and sister like me. When we finally got to the barn we split to go change and minutes later we met in a corner and started our warmups:Bex is in splits position and is holding me up also in split position,liz and jonas running alongside each other on the tread machine,Zach,Nick,grant,Macey,and Bella challenging each other in a push ups contest(Bella won by 80).Finally the coach called us to gather on the mat and announce we were using spoons and water bottles as weaponry in sparring today to ready us to fight with anything we have on hand. First up was Bex and Grant: Bex lunged first and used the rounded part of the spoon to press on Grant's pressure point,gently then slashing her water bottle open and drenching his head blinding him. Then kicked his knees from behind making him buckle into a kneeling position, she did warned him not to call her by that nickname, he should have came me and Zach: I circled him making him turn to face me then flipped into a roundhouse over his head and landed next to his ear with gracefulness that only came from a ballerina or in this case a first-classed spy and whispered into his ear amusedly watching him shiver. And catching him off track, I slipped my leg under him causing him to fall and won. It went on like this the girl winning by using honeypot techniques and the guys only wining because they had got lucky and in the end we were tied and it all came down to one last pair standing. Bella and an arrogant guy named Dylan.

* * *

Bella's POV:

All the juniors looked at me with pity except for my gang, they knew I could handle this lunatic and ohh mama is gonna teach these juniors who's boss and not to mess with her. Dylan and I stepped up to the mat at the same time and he lunged but I quickly dodged him by lazily stepping to the side. While I did I brushed off my shoulder which earned quite a lot of laughter from the group and jaw dropping stares from the impressed crowd. When Dylan glared at me I just too off my jacket and waved it back and forth beckoning him on like a bull with my hands while a cocky smile appeared on my face(I don't smirk!). He lunged and tried to pressure point me but I just grabbed his hand with lightning speed and watched as he tried to punch me wildly but I just parried. Suddenly I threw my weapons/bottle & spoon as if in surrender and as he smiled and slowly approached me. I suddenly jumped into the air did a backflip and grabbed them out of the air just in time for him to turn around but he just wasn't quick enough. I punched repeatedly with my spoon and ended the fight with a spray of water into his face. When I was done I told the gaping crowd,"Don't underestimate kids." Then went into the locker room and was surrounded by things like people asking me to teach them that move or asking where did I learn it but I just winked at them.

* * *

**HEY I don't own any thing,and please R&R. Thanks! I know it's not good but I kinda had to hurry, sorry!**

**-Viv out!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a Hey, guys please R&R because my mom is bugging me about if anybody liked my story you don't have to press favorite(though that would make my day) you could just type a heart into the review section. Thanks, now the story...**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was walking with all of our friends and my sister to coveops because Mr. Soloman said there was to be a mission for the juniors and that even the R&D(research and development?) had to come. We were talking about how I kicked buts in P&E when we finally arrived at the portrait. And reality brought us bak to the present as we were reminded of why we came here in the first place.

Grant broke the silence first with a,"Well are we gonna go in or what because the sooner we finish the sooner we eat!"Typical Grant. But we all laughed at this airhead remark and finally enter the elevator where i took us to the sublevel 2. When we entered we found a full table of gadgets and pile of folders we also found a full classroom and...surprise!...no teacher. After a few seconds Bex always the impatient and bold one went up to the pile of folders and started handing them out to each person and then rationing the gadgets into satchels before also passing those out. In each folder was a note and piece of paper. The note said,"Ladies and gentlemen this is going to be spy war. Each group has a journal and in it is a very important disk both are going to find a safe place to hide it on the campus. Your mission is to get the two objects. It is a free for all any weaponry but no one gets killed. Also each group needs 8 people 4 girls and 4 boys with the exception of Bella." The piece of paper stated the rules in more details. Finally we got grouped together and went our separate ways. My group was of course the gang and there were only two other groups. We were Alpha, and the rest beta and charlie. We had reached our headquarters and were strategizing. Liz and Jonas was all ready set up and were making a 3D map of the school including all the passageways and air vents following Cammie's orders.

Bex was the first to speak,"How do we know where they are hiding their items?"

Of which I happily answered to," Don't worry I planted trackers on them when I pretended to "look" for a group luckily they still underestimated me so i was easy since they all rejected."

"Bravo."

"Smart thinking."

I was congratulated by these comments and finally was able to give liz and jonas the GPS. LET THE GAME BEGIN!

* * *

**So? please r&r thnx!**

**-viv out!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys since a lot of people had confusions of Bella's age and why she is learning with Cammie and co. So I will make it least confusing so from now on Bella is 16 while the others are 17 and are juniors. Thnxs!**

**P.S. This is the only author's note. Please don't sue me!**

**- Viv out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is the story. PLEASE R)**

* * *

Bella's POV:

When Liz and Jonas finally hooked up the GPS to the computers and mapped both teams we were surprised a sudden message popping up from the screen. It stated the follow:

_Considering you have most of the experienced and best in the class I will make this harder for you, you must at least get(kidnap) one team member from each group without them noticing until the end so you probably would have to give up two members or something your choice. -Joe._

As the other teams strategized, we decided to plant bugs in their HQs then discuss Joe's obstacle. I got the job to become more familiar with the school's layout. After I got the information of the locations from Liz and Jonas and the directions from Cam, I decided to use the regular walkways to sharpen my skill and the layout and in fear of getting lost in the passageways before knowing the main traffic ways. I was set.

* * *

Bex's POV:

I was sitting there watching the screen as Bella walked as soft as a feather(how did she do it?) towards Team Beta's HQ since their was the nearest and by near I meant Teacher's floor(idiots) which was 3 floors above us. When she reached the door I recognized it as the abandoned room no one dared to go in and by the looks of others faces s did they. We were about to warn Bella but was too late...

* * *

Liz's POV:

I held my breath and resisted to crumble against Jonas's side as Bella opened the door to a room of...cobwebs. Apparently, Team Beta was too busy to notice a girl's hand opening the door and planting a video bug on the door which so happened to be covered with cobwebs and luckily the bug was disguised as literally a bug(courtesy of moi). I don't know how she did it but Bella managed not to scream when her hand touched the cobwebs I would have died! Anyway, after Bella planted the bug she quietly closed the door but it didn't matter if the door creaked it wouldn't have been a match to Tina's chattering mouth(did I mention she was a beta? oh well she is).Then she whispered not the comms,"One down another to go."

To which I replied to,"Copy that."

* * *

Cammie's POV:

Well that was easy, Bella has already learned. Charlie's team wasn't too hard they too were arguing oblivious to the fact they were being spied on(pun noted). After Bella returned she surprised us with another one of her amazing ideas.

"Guys, I was thinking about Joe's challenge and thought up a solution: what if a lone team member mysteriously disappeared when he/she did their part of their mission on team Beta/Charlie's territory seeing s if they are smart they would target the weak first? And it so happened that only one team shall be vs. against ours and they had succeeded with the packages and we had kidnapped one of the team members and is using them at bait against the remaining team?"Bella said in one breath.

I spoke up,"Interesting explain."

And as Bella obeyed and went deeper into detail let's just say I was getting prouder and prouder. They won't know what hit them!

* * *

**That's it for now the story would probably be wrapped up in to 2 chapter or less to come. Thanks to those who had reviewed especially BellaGoode and LOUDNPROUD those two stood by my side, so thanks.**

**-Viv out!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here it is please R&R!:)**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Ok after I finished explaining my plan we got the material we needed and headed out to battle.

First, we had to travel to someplace secretive Cammie had found and put Grant and Bex at guard while Liz and Jonas helped us behind the action warning about attackers and whatnot. Next we decided to set up a trap exactly where Anna(charlie) would guard the file(since we were so good obviously we were offense) luckily alone that will leave her hanging upside down and covered in fabric that will let her breath but will prevent her from talking or moving while team charlie supposedly was asked to be allies with team Alpha until the other team loses and will get the file from Beta. Then, when team Beta goes out into battle I will hold up the faux targets and will lure them into a natural pit. Finally, while all this was happening Zach and Cammie had sneak onto Charlie's base to retrieve Anna while team charlie had gotten the targets. Now we sat in our HQ staring at the folders all three we had gone won. Now this was teamwork. After that little mission I had received a sister, a mother, a whole sisterhood, and brotherhood. With these people behind me pushing me forward and never looking back I knew whatever obstacle this spy thing or even life throws at me I'll stand tall of course there will be drama but I will always give second chances and carry with me the good moments and savor in their lights and warmt instead of living in the past under a dark stormy cloud.

* * *

**Thanks guys that was the end. Look out for my other stories as soon as I get inspiration. Please R&R as fellow writers we all know how good it feels to hear from our readers. Thanks again!(who likes kim beam?)**

**-Viv out!**


End file.
